Twisted
by AWOLShinigami
Summary: Kyuubi feels bad about killing Naruto's family. As a result by spiritual methods, she bears a son named Kyo, who becomes Naruto's little brother. When Kakashi decides to be a dumbass things get a little hectic.
1. C1 Betrayal

**THE NARUTO AND NARUTO SHIPPUDEN MANGA/ANIME ARE OWNED BY SHUEISHA INC.®, VIZ MEDIA ®, AND MIZASHI KISHIMOTO. PLEASE SUPPORT THE OFFICIAL RELEASE**

* * *

><p>A Hanyou's Pain<p>

Chapter 1: Betrayal

* * *

><p>Naruto had just defeated Sasuke in the final valley 'I did it Sakura, I kept my promise'. Naruto was carrying Sasuke back to the village when he saw Kakashi do it, he saw Kakashi drive a chidori into Kyo, the son of the nine tailed demon fox, his best friend and brother's heart. Naruto dropped Sasuke to the ground, the life in Kyuubi's violet eyes eyes had disappeared. Kakashi heard soft crying ant turned around to see Naruto with tears in his eyes.<p>

"Don't cry Naruto, everything will be alright, now that the Kyuubi is dead-" before WAM!, right in the face.

"Is that something to be proud about? Killing a twelve year old boy?" yelled Naruto who's eyes were pulsating from cerulean to dark violet.

"That was no child Naruto, it was the Kyuubi no Yoko" said Kakashi.

"No it wasn't, it was her son, and my very first friend, my brother in fact and you took him away from me and Kyuu san" replied Naruto.

"Her s-son?, Your brother?, impossible" said Kakashi.

"I expected this from the villagers but not you Kakashi, I thought you were my friend, but you do this to me" said Naruto as tears fell from his face and clenched his fists, anger in his now violet eyes which now had three tomoe that span around slowly around his pupils.

'Sharingan? But how? and why is his purple?' thought Kakashi.

Dark purple chakra surrounded Naruto's body as this physical features swirled around his body. His hair and eyebrows went from short spiky lightning yellow to shoulder length silky wine red, he went from about 5'3 to about 6'10. His nails began to change shape until they became sharp claws as his ears became pointy. His pupils became slits while three the tomoe had finally stopped orbiting them. He grew two fangs from his upper jaw, his three whisker marks began to fade until two red markings appeared on each cheek. His face became more defined and his forehead began to glow until a crescent shaped mark appeared (imagine Sesshomaru from Inuyasha with red hair). The changes finally stopped and the people chakra dissipated. Naruto fell to the ground out cold. Kakashi, still wide eyes about Naruto's transformation and the ominous chakra that surrounded him, had finally snapped out of his stupor and carried the two genin back to konoha, after giving Kyo a proper burial.

* * *

><p>In KONOHA, AN DAY LATER<p>

Naruto opened his eyes and found himself in the Konoha medical center.

"What happened, all I remember is Kakashi sensei and then darkness" said Naruto.

"So you're finally awake Naruto" said Kakashi who was sitting in a chair beside Naruto reading his shameless little orange book.

" Kakashi sensei..." Naruto paused for a second as the memories of what happened to his brother surged into his mind.

"Get out" said Naruto

"What?" asked Kakashi as his eyes widened.

" I said get out, I don't know what I might do to you right now so please leave" said Naruto with anger in his purple eyes.

Kakashi walked opened the door and walked out. "Kakashi sensei, is Naruto alright? Can I see him?" asked Sakura Haruno.

"Sure of course you can" said Kakashi with a fake eye grin.

In his mind however he was devastated, he had broken Naruto's heart, something not many people can do. The guilt was eating at him, he had just killed someone who was precious to his student, he murdered Naruto's little brother out of cold blood.

Sakura walked into Naruto's room to see a man with purple eyes, wine red hair and strange markings on his face. "Wh-who are you and what have you done with Naruto" asked Sakura who looked at him with a frightened expression.

"It's me Sakura chan, who else would it be?" asked Naruto as he was unaware of the changes in his body.

All of a sudden the third Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi bursts through the door, as soon as he sees Naruto in hiz new form his facial expression goes from worried to sad.

"Who killed him, was it Sasuke. Naruto who killed Kyo san".

"Kakashi, that scarecrow bastard killed him" said Naruto with hate in his voice.

Sakura's eyes widened, she couldn't believe what she had heard, Naruto's little brother was killed by Kakashi sensei.

"No, youre lying. Kakashi sensei would never kill someone as sweet as Kyo kun" said Sakura with disbelief.

Naruto clenched his sheets in his fists as they were punctured by his claws, the temperature in the room dropped, the crescent on his head began to glow as Naruto's eyes changed again. Hiruzen's eyes widened as he saw Naruto's eyes, 'the Alteringan? That kekkei genkai was supposed to be extinct' thought the old man.

"Why would I lie about it, I saw Kakashi drive his chidori right through his heart! I KNOW WHAT I SAW, HE BETRAYED ME, HE TOOK THE ONLY PERSON THAT MADE MY LIFE MEAN ANYTHING TO ME AWAY. I'll make him pay, HE'S GONNA PAY FOR DESTROYING MY FAMILY!" screamed Naruto.

"Naruto please calm down" said Sakura.

"YOU, IF IT WEREN'T FOR THE FACT THAT YOU ARE SO WEAK, MY BROTHER WOULDN'T HAVE DIED AND I WOULDN'T HAVE TRANSFORMED INTO AN HANYOU. IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!" yelled Naruto to Sakura.

* * *

><p>It's me everyone, time for some major Sakura Bashing, Should I make Kakashi sorry now or later?<p>

Also i want to start a Harem so ideas will be very much appreciated


	2. C2 Ayume

**THE NARUTO AND NARUTO SHIPPUDEN MANGA/ANIME ARE OWNED BY SHUEISHA INC. ®, VIZ MEDIA ®, AND MIZASHI KISHIMOTO. PLEASE SUPPORT THE OFFICIAL RELEASE**

* * *

><p>A Hanyou's Pain<p>

Chapter 2: Ayume's Request and Hell in Icha Icha

* * *

><p><em>Naruto clenched his sheets in his fists as they were punctured by his claws, the temperature in the room dropped, the crescent on his head began to glow as Naruto's eyes changed again, Hiruzen's eyes widened as he saw Naruto's eyes, "the Alteringan? That kekkei genkai was supposed to be extinct" thought the old man.c<em>

_"Why would I lie about it, I saw Kakashi drive his chidori right through his heart! I KNOW WHAT I SAW, HE BETRAYED ME, HE TOOK THE ONLY PERSON THAT MADE MY LIFE MEAN ANYTHING TO ME AWAY. I'll make him pay, HE'S GONNA PAY FOR DESTROYING MY FAMILY!" screamed Naruto._

_"Naruto please calm down" said Sakura._

_"YOU, IF IT WEREN'T FOR THE FACT THAT YOU ARE SO WEAK, MY BROTHER WOULDN'T HAVE DIED AND I WOULDN'T HAVE TRANSFORMED INTO AN HANYOU. IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!" yelled Naruto to Sakura._

* * *

><p>Sakura stared at Naruto for what seemed like years.<p>

"YOU, IF IT WEREN'T FOR THE FACT THAT YOU ARE SO WEAK, MY BROTHER WOULDN'T HAVE DIED AND I WOULDN'T HAVE TRANSFORMED INTO AN HANYOU. IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!" it echoed through her head. She began to realize everything, all those times she mistreated him, called him stupid and embarrassed him in front of everyone, he was just looking for someone besides his little brother to talk to. But being weak; she wasn't weak, was she? Then she figured it out, Naruto had always been there to protect her and Sasuke no matter what the issue, he continuously threw his life on the line for them even though she knew they didn't deserve it, he was a true friend.

"Go home Sakura chan, please just go home" said Naruto.

"No" replied Sakura,

"Sakura chan I'm really not in the mood right now. It's is for your safety that you go home, If you don't want to go home at least step out of my room" said Naruto.

Sakura walked out of Naruto's room, she was devastated "he hates me, I don't understand. Yesterday he would have done anything to make me happy, now he hates me, why?" Sakura asked herself as she left the hospital and headed towards home.

* * *

><p>About 3 hours later Naruto found himself in the lobby of a small mansion, the ceiling was a wine red, pillars carved with foxes made up the lobby's foundation, the floor was made of black marble. In the middle of the two staircases that made their way towards the rest of the mansion, was a woman with wine red hair playing a large pipe organ.<p>

"Ayume san I am sorry for everything, if only I could bring Kyo back" said Naruto before Ayume interrupted.

**"Naru kun, please don't blame yourself, it's just something that was meant to happen and we have no control over them. I want you to do something for me"** Said Ayume.

"Whatever you want Ayume san, it's the least I can do" said Naruto

**"Don't kill Kakashi... Make his life a living hell"** said Ayume with a little foxy grin.

"Will do, but Ayume san I can't exactly go out in public in this form, is there a way for me to return to my human form?"asked Naruto.

**"Well of course, all you have to do is lower you're demon chakra levels, However the crescent on your head will stay, it a sign of great pain and suffering, also a great sign of power. Naru kun if you ever need anything, just call me with your mind and I'll assist you however I can"** said Ayume as Naruto's vision blurred.

* * *

><p>Naruto woke up in his hospital room, this time however he was his normal blonde hair blue eyed self, well not exactly because when he decided to get up he was still 6'10".<p>

_"How the hell am I supposed to hide this friggin moon?"_ thought Naruto as he put his ninja attire back on (just so you know he wears the same clothes Sol Badguy from Guilty Gear).

Hinata Hyuuga came bursting through the door.

"Naruto kun are you alright?" asked Hinata

"I'm fine Hinata chan but I gotta get out of this hospital, i hate it here. Well see you later Hinata chan" said Naruto as he jumped out of the window.

_"He called me Hinata chan" though Hinata as he face went all red, as usual_

* * *

><p>Naruto spotted Kakashi reading his special orange book and decided to torture him, he made a clone and transformed it into Kurenai Yuhi, the Hidden Leaf's genjutsu mistress. Naruto knew Kurenai very well, in fact he could fool almost every Jonin and ANBU rank ninja. So 'Kurenai' walks up to Kakashi and smacks him in his face making him fall to the ground, the book had falen to the ground and 'Kurenai' picked it up and began to browse through pages... She attached a paper bomb and threw the book to the ground, Kakashi watched in terror as his precious smut was burned to smithereens.<p>

"Why Kurenai?" asked Kakashi.

"Because reading porn in public is no looked highly upon, especially if it's the student of Kanoha's Yellow flash" said 'Kurenai'.

Naruto who was hidden behind the bushes, chuckled in delight as he saw Kakashi mourning over his precious little book.

**"That** **was brilliant Naru kun" **said Ayume as she laughed her ass off.

_"Next time I'll do something even more fucked up"_ thought Naruto as he made an evil foxy grin that would put Orochimaru the Pale/Pedophile/Sanin's grin to shame.

**"I'm looking forward to it Naru kun" said Ayume.**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Just Messing with you guys! sorry for the unfinished c2, I didn't really mean to make anyone mad (okay i did, i get a kick out of it).

I really don't appreciate that last comment whoever you are if you have nothin nice or constructive to say shut up and read something else instead of tyring to insult me, if thats the case i will turn off anonymous reviews,

Now on to what really happened.

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: ( The Real One ) Ayume's Request<p>

"YOU, IF IT WEREN'T FOR THE FACT THAT YOU ARE SO WEAK, MY BROTHER WOULDN'T HAVE DIED AND I WOULDN'T HAVE TRANSFORMED INTO AN HANYOU. IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!" yelled Naruto to Sakura.

"Just go home Sakura" said Naruto

"No not when you're like this" said Sakura.

"What can you do? Tell me what can you do to make it better and I'll take back everything" said Naruto.

...

"I thought so, go home Sakura, dont make me tell you again" said Naruto

Sakura walked out of Naruto's room and out of the hospital all the way home and while she was walking she thought about what Naruto had said, "YOU, IF IT WEREN'T FOR FACT THAT YOU ARE SO WEAK, MY BROTHER WOULDN'T HAVE DIED AND I WOULDN'T HAVE TRANSFORMED INTO AN HANYOU. IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!".

'He's right I am weak, If I was stronger I could have gone after Sasuke myself and Naruto wouldn't be in so much pain. I have to get stronger so if Sasuke tries to leave again I'll be able to stop him with my own power' thought Sakura.

Back at Kanoha Medical center

"Naruto, I never go to thank you for what you have done, you have brought two of my students back to me and you have also saved my life" said Hiruzen.

"Dont worry about it Ojii san it's a ninja's duty to protect as well as to kill, which is what I'm going to do to Kakashi if I ever see his face again whether you like it or not" said Naruto.

"Naruto you can't hold on to the past, it'll destroy you" said Hiruzen.

"You mean the same way it destroyed my brother, the only family I had left?" asked Naruto as tears fell from his face.

"Yes Naruto, Kakashi's mind was stuck too far in the past" replied Hiruzen.

"I don't care, I will kill him even if it makes me a traitor to this village" said Naruto "He was the only one who truly understood me besides Gaara, the pain, the suffering, the merciless beatings, we went through all of it. We actually started to trust people when we became ninja together, the pain had stopped for a while but then he did that to Kyo, he deserves what's coming to him".

"Very well Naruto but know this, if anyone catches you, you must silence them. If not, and they get to my office, i will have no choice but to mark you as a traitor to this village" said Hiruzen.

"I understand Ojii san" replied Naruto.

About 3 hours later Naruto found himself in the lobby of a small mansion, the ceiling was a wine red, pillars carved with foxes made up the lobby's foundation, the floor was made of black marble. In the middle of the two staircases that made their way towards the rest of the mansion, was a woman with wine red hair playing a large pipe organ.

"Ayume chan I am sorry for everything, if only I could bring Kyo back" said Naruto before Ayume interrupted.

**"Naru kun, please don't blame yourself, it wasn't you who killed him, it was Kakashi" **said Ayume.

"I know but i can't help but feel responsible for what happened, that's why I must kill him"

**"Don't kill Kakashi... Make his life a living hell"** said Ayume with a little foxy grin.

"Will do, but Ayume chan, but I can't exactly go out in public in this form, is there a way for me to return to my human form?"asked Naruto.

**"Well of course, all you have to do is lower you're demon chakra levels, However the crescent on your head will stay, it a sign of great pain and suffering, also a great sign of power. Naru kun if you ever need anything, just call me with your mind and I'll assist you however I can"** said Ayume as Naruto's vision blurred.

* * *

><p>Naruto woke up in his hospital room, this time however he was his normal blonde hair blue eyed self, well not exactly because when he decided to get up he was still 6'10".<p>

_"How the hell am I supposed to hide this friggin moon?"_ thought Naruto as he put his ninja attire back on (just so you know he wears the same clothes Sol Badguy from Guilty Gear).

Hinata Hyuuga came bursting through the door.

"Naruto kun are you alright?" asked Hinata

"I'm fine Hinata chan but I gotta get out of this hospital, i hate it here. Well see you later Hinata chan" said Naruto as he jumped out of the window.

_"He called me Hinata chan" though Hinata as he face went all red, as usual_

* * *

><p>Naruto spotted Kakashi reading his special orange book and decided to torture him, he made a clone and transformed it into Kurenai Yuhi, the Hidden Leaf's genjutsu mistress. Naruto knew Kurenai very well, in fact he could fool almost every Jonin and ANBU rank ninja. So 'Kurenai' walks up to Kakashi and handed him a note. Kakashi reads this note and blood gushes from his mask.<p>

"Does Anko really mean this Kurenai san" asked Kakashi.

"Of course, Meet her at Training ground 44 tomorrow at 8 PM" said 'Kuranai' as she vanished.

"Phase 1 complete, Ayume chan, on to phase 2 tomorrow" said Naruto.

**"Let's have some fun" **said Ayume with a foxy grin.

* * *

><p>Naruto's plan is in movement, What's going to happen to Kakashi? find out next time in the next episode of Dragon ball Z... I mean the next chapter of A Hanyou's Pain.<p> 


	3. C3 WTF

THE NARUTO AND NARUTO SHIPPUDEN MANGA/ANIME ARE OWNED BY SHUEISHA INC. ®, VIZ MEDIA ®, AND MIZASHI KISHIMOTO. PLEASE SUPPORT THE OFFICIAL RELEASE

There is a new poll up for another story that I'm working on called Trust

A Hanyou's Pain Poll results:

Terumi Mei: 13%

Samui: 10%

Kurenai Yuhi: 10%

Yugito Nii: 10%

Tsume Inuzuka: 8%

Hana Inuzuka: 8%

Konan: 8%

Tayuya: 2%

Guren: 2%

Hinata Hyuuga: 2%

Anko Mitarashi: 2%

Kin: 1%

Temari: 1%

Fu: 1%

Kurotsuchi: 0%

Shizune: 0%

Kotohime: 0%

Only 13 voters? not acceptable, no harem until i get more voters, the poll will be back up as soon as the current on closes

Otherwise enjoy,

**AN: this is the alternate chapter 3 that i had originally com up with, I've decided that it is a much better choice as I was stumped about what to do in the next chapter, so I made it easier on myself. **

* * *

><p><em>Naruto spotted Kakashi reading his special orange book and decided to torture him, he made a clone and transformed it into Kurenai Yuhi, the Hidden Leaf's genjutsu mistress. Naruto knew Kurenai very well, in fact he could fool almost every Jonin and ANBU rank ninja. So 'Kurenai' walks up to Kakashi and handed him a note. Kakashi reads this note and blood gushes from his mask.<em>

_"Does Anko really mean this Kurenai san" asked Kakashi._

_"Of course, Meet her at Training ground 44 tomorrow at 8 PM" said 'Kuranai' as she vanished._

_"Phase 1 complete, Ayume chan, on to phase 2 tomorrow" said Naruto._

_**"Let's have some fun" **said Ayume with a foxy grin._

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: WTF<p>

Later that day Naruto took a walk around the village in his hanyou form. He couldn't go five minutes without being glomped by women, 'I swear being hated was alot better than this, these girls won't leave me the hell alone' thought Naruto as Ayame chuckled.

Naruto continues to walk until there is a disturbance at a local dango shop "WHADDAYA MEAN YOU'RE OUT OF DANGO?, THIS IS A DANTO SHOP YOU CAN'T BE OUT OF DANGO!" screams an agitated Anko.

"Damn I really shouldn't have introduced her into dango, why not ramen? They never run out of that, dumb..ass" said Naruto to himself.

"Wait is that Naruto I hear?" asked Anko.

'Yes, now that I'm in my hanyou form she doesn't know who I am so I can just sneak out and-' "Hey Naruto, love the new look, you going somewhere?" asked Anko. 'shit, how did she know' thought Naruto.

"Actually I was looking for you, I had a little favor to ask" said Naruto.

* * *

><p><strong>The Next Morning<strong>

Sasuke opened his eyes to see a familiar figure, it was Sakura Haruno.

"Sasuke you're finally awake" said Sakura.

Sakura, where am I"

You're in the infirmary

'Naruto actually beat me? impossible, he must of used some sort of trick'

"Sakura where is Naruto?" asked Sasuke.

Hearing that name ripped all the happiness right out of her.

"Naruto left form here 2 days ago, he's been through a lot these past few days with Kyo gone and what not" replied Sakura.

"So his brother finally realized how weak Naruto was and abandoned him" said Sasuke with a smirk until he was smacked by Sakura.

"Ow, What was that for?" asked Sasuke.

"Is that how you talk about the dead Sasuke?" said Sakura with tears in her eyes.

"What are you talking about Sakura? Kyo isn't dead... Or is he?" asked Sasuke.

Sakura nodded her head yes to his question.

"Kakashi sensei killed him" said Sakura.

All of a sudden a large explosion erupted from the west side of the village, a large amount of killer intent had been released shortly after, Sakura and Sasuke were having a hard time breathing because of it. Then they saw it, Naruto's Nine Tailed cloak, instead of being its normal red it was the color of blood.

**At Naruto's location**

"I'll give you all one warning, talk about my little brother like that again and I'll make sure that you suffer the same fate as this piece of shit" said Naruto, back in his original form as he dropped a dead villager who had said a little too much about his brother and payed the price.

'They all think they know so much but yet they know so little, these little fucking ingrates, they all need to just die' though Naruto as his canines began to grow.

"Why should we listen to a demon lover like you? that little prick got what he deserved" said a chunin right be fore he foun himself being impaled by Naruto's clawed hand.

The villagers had been frozen in fear and confusion, Naruto had never retaliated against them for a long as they could remember, but now he's slaughtering people left and right Meanwhile Jaraiya took his routine stroll around the village looking for his so-called 'inspiration' for his next ero novel but then the killer intent hit hi., He knew something was wrong, the only people with that much Ki was either Kushina Uzumaki, Tsunade, and Naruto along with his little brother Kyo. Jaraiya rushed to the source of the ki and his heart sank, he saw Naruto with a hand covered in blood with a leaf chunin dead on the ground with a gaping hole where his heart should have been,.

'he's finally lost it, there's no other explanation' thought Jaraiya as he looked at his godson.

"Hey Jaraiya sama", said a voice.

Jaraiya turned around to see sakura and sasuke running towards him, but when they saw his face they knew immediately that something horrible had just happened. When they had finally met up with Jaraiya they had gone white in the face, the sight of Naruto's mental state had made them them sick, he had went on a on a blood fest, and to add it he was actually smiling. It was no ordinary smile, it resembled the same menacing smile that Gaara had before Naruto had set him straight.

Sakura had seen why her mother told her to stay as far away from Naruto as she could, "you are a monster Naruto" said Sakura.

Naruto continued to kill the villagers as well as a few unlucky chunin who had mustered up a false sense of bravery. after the bloodbath had finally ended Naruto turned around to see his teammates, and his godfather scared out of their wits

As Naruto walked towards them, Sakura Began to scream, "GET AWAY FROM US YOU MONSTER!".

Naruto was shocked that one of the few people he considered precious to him, was calling him a monster, which made his heart drop.

"Yeah so what if I am a monster, those assholes got what was coming to them, I warned them no to talk about Kyo that way and they just spit in my face, so if you're calling me a monster just for killing a fraction of the thousands of people who have tried to kill me and Kyo since we were three, then I don't give a damn, you ditn know what its like to lose your family twice do you?" said Naruto.

"Twice?" said Sasuke Sakura in confusion,

"Yes twice, First my mom and Dad, died sacrificed their lives for me and this pitiful village by sealing the spirit of the Kyuubi no Yoko, who later became my adoptive mother, then I lose the only person who I saw as a father who just so happens to be my godbrother to his own hate and thus ending my life of my brother" said Naruto.

Naruto's Ki had gone down and the red chakra had been replaced by his own dark purple chakra as he morphed into his hanyou form, "I may be part demon, but I am also Naruto Airi Uzumaki, and nothing will ever change that" said Naruto right before he was shot in the back of the neck with 3 tranquilizer darts. Naruto's vision began to fade as he hit the ground.

* * *

><p>Minato:WTF just happened? Sasuke wakes up, Naruto lays waste to some dumb-ass villagers and the fuckin tranqulizers, who the hell wrote this damn story.<p>

Ryuichi: I did bitch now get back in that damn seal before Naruto spots you,


	4. Hebi nechan

Hebi ne-chan

Naruto woke up to find himself in a small apartment on a bed with Anko in a chair next to him.

"Hey gaki, you okay?" asked Anko.

"Not really?" said Naruto.

"It's a good thing I stopped you when I did, you looked like you were going to kill everyone" said Anko.

"Sometimes I wish I did, so why did you stop me, I wasn't going to hurt those three" said Naruto.

"I just wanted to talk to you, to say that I'm sorry I wasn't there for you" said Anko.

"What do you mean?" asked Naruto.

"I should have been there for you and Kyo, but I was too afraid that you would hate me" said Anko.

"Why would I hate you? You're not making any sense, and what does Kyo have to do with it?" asked Naruto.

"Gaki, I am your step-sister, your mother and father adopted me after Orochimaru betrayed the village, they saw how miserable I was because of the way the village treated me so they put me under their protection, and eventually adopted me as one of their own" explained Anko.

Naruto was pissed, wait that was a understatement he was rancorous, here he was in a village where everyone hated him, and he had an older sister who abandoned him and Kyo, and then she had the nerve to apologize. Naruto began to emit his signature purple aura, his Hanyou transformation began to change again, his blood red hair became a milky white and his purple eyes became a golden yellow, his claws became longer while the baby fat on his face melted off.

Naruto gritted his teeth "Why? Why did you abandon us?" spat Naruto.

Anko gasped "I didn't want you to get hurt" said Anko.

"Really? You didn't want me to got hurt? I'm already hurting, my little brother was taken away from me" said Naruto.

Anko gasped again, "K-Kyo is? He's?"

Naruto nodded his head.

'Damn this village, they've gone too far, I will never forgive them. First Minato tou san, then Kushina kaa-san, and now Kyo Nii san' thought Anko, "Naruto I promise that I'll never abandon you ever again".

"Why should I believe you?" asked Naruto.

"You don't have to believe me, but it would be nice if you did" said Anko with a smile on her face.

Naruto could see that the smile wasn't one of those fake smiles that everyone gave him, no it was the same smile that Ayume, Kyo, Jiji, the Teuchi's, and the rest of the rookie twelve and their senseis except for Sakura and Kakashi, gave him.

"Thank you Anko ne chan" .

"Gaki, you called me ne chan" said Anko

"Well of course, you are my sister right?" asked Naruto.

Anko's heart almost skipped a beat when she heard Naruto say that

"Yeah that's right" said Anko as she hugged Naruto.

* * *

><p>The Next day<p>

Naruto was called to the Hokage's office to discuss the incident the happened yesterday evening.

"Hokage-sama Naruto is here" said the receptionist.

"Alright send him in" said Hiruzen

Hiruzen looked up to see a Hanyou naruto and Anko at each others necks arguing about something

"I'm telling you Hebi chan ramen is the best" said Naruto

"No gaki, wrong again, dango is and always will be the best no matter how you put it" retorted Anko.

"Hebi chan we could go through this forever, ramen is the best and there is no amount of money you can pay me to say otherwise" said Naruto.

"How about I persuade you" said Anko as she pulled out a kunai.

"Ahem" said Hiuzen

"You know those things don't hurt me Hebi so why even try?" asked Naruto.

Hiruzen was getting annoyed, he hated being ignored especially by his own ninja

"Hello Naruto, Anko" said Hiruzen.

"This isn't meant for you, its for that ramen stand you like so much; if you cant eat anymore ramen you'll just have to eat the dango I'll be bringing every morning" said Anko with a playfully sadistic smile.

Steam came out of Naruto's ears before he jumped Anko for threatening the Teuchi's and his precious ramen

Hiruzen sweat dropped at the sight of Naruto strangling Anko, who was laughing her ass off.

HELLO IM SPEAKING HERE! screamed Hiruzen.

"Put a sock in it old man, I'm having a conversation here" said Naruto.

"Naruto if you keep talking to me like that I'll demote you back to the academy" said Hiruzen.

"Yeah and if you do that I'll pull all my dad's funding and plunge this village into poverty" said Naruto.

* * *

><p>OOOH SHIT HOKAGE GOT JUST GOT PONED BIG TIME, SEEMS LIKE NARUTO ISN'T TAKING ANYONES BULLSHIT ANYMORE<p> 


	5. A Kitsune's Ascension and Itachi's Plan

Last Chapter

_Naruto was called to the Hokage's office to discuss the incident the happened yesterday evening._

_"Hokage-sama Naruto is here" said the receptionist._

_"Alright send him in" said Hiruzen_

_Hiruzen looked up to see a Hanyou naruto and Anko at each others necks arguing about something_

_"I'm telling you Hebi chan ramen is the best" said Naruto_

_"No gaki, wrong again, dango is and always will be the best no matter how you put it" retorted Anko._

_"Hebi chan we could go through this forever, ramen is the best and there is no amount of money you can pay me to say otherwise" said Naruto._

_"How about I persuade you" said Anko as she pulled out a kunai._

_"Ahem" said Hiuzen_

_"You know those things don't hurt me Hebi so why even try?" asked Naruto._

_Hiruzen was getting annoyed, he hated being ignored especially by his own ninja_

_"Hello Naruto, Anko" said Hiruzen._

_"This isn't meant for you, its for that ramen stand you like so much; if you cant eat anymore ramen you'll just have to eat the dango I'll be bringing every morning" said Anko with a playfully sadistic smile._

_Steam came out of Naruto's ears before he jumped Anko for threatening the Teuchi's and his precious ramen_

_Hiruzen sweat dropped at the sight of Naruto strangling Anko, who was laughing her ass off._

_HELLO IM SPEAKING HERE! screamed Hiruzen._

_"Put a sock in it old man, I'm having a conversation here" said Naruto._

_"Naruto if you keep talking to me like that I'll demote you back to the academy" said Hiruzen._

_"Yeah and if you do that I'll pull all my dad's funding and plunge this village into poverty" said Naruto._

* * *

><p>Chapter 6: A Kitsune's Ascension and Akatsuki's plan<p>

"Hebi-chan can you wait outside for a minute" asked Naruto

Anko left the room via shunshin.

"So old man there's something you wanted to talk about" asked Naruto.

"Naruto do you know how much trouble you are in?" asked Hiruzen.

"Technically I'm not in any trouble since those villagers broke your law about the Kyuubi" said Naruto with a smirk.

"Damn, and here I was trying to surprise you by telling you that, anyways I hear that Anko has revealed herself to you, but what I don't understand is how you forgave her so quickly" said Hiruzen.

"If anyone said I forgave her it's far from the truth, I haven't forgiven her. I don't think I'll forgive her for a very long time, but I don't recall her ever treating me badly, so I'm willing to give her a chance, I'm not saying I trust her completely but, as far as I know, the villagers treat her like they treated me and Kyo" said Naruto.

"Naruto, When did you get so smart?" asked Hiruzen.

"I've always been this way, Ayume does have influence on my way of thinking you know, why do you think I was able to paint the stone faces?" asked Naruto.

" I see, well I've got something I think you'll like, as of Yesterday, team 7 will be led by Anko Mitarashi with you second in command as a special ANBU" said Hiruzen.

"You're promoting me, but why?" asked Naruto.

"Naruto, you have accomplished things that would take a jonin years to do, you were able to convince Tsunade one of the strongest Ninja in this village to come back, you held your own against Orochimaru, and before you were even a genin showed your stealth skills were on par with Jiraiya even without his invisibility justu, I mean come on, my ANBU didn't notice someone painting the stone faces wearing a bright orange jumpsuit. You deserve it Naruto, besides there is a catch to it, you are the only ANBU ninja who is able to leave the village at anytime, this is because of the Akatsuki, I need you to get in sync with your demonic half to protect yourself and those like you" said Hiruzen.

"You mean like me and Gaara?" asked Naruto.

"Yes, there are seven of them that we haven't met and I want you to see if you can befriend them, so we can establish some sort of treaty between them" said Hiruzen.

"So I'm some sort of tool to you?" asked Naruto.

"No, not at all. It is an optional mission, I refuse to force you to do it, the civilian council wanted to banish you, but the ninja council happens to be very fond of you Naruto, they were the ones who came up with the mission" said Hiruzen.

"I'll do it old man" said Naruto.

Hiruzen smiled as he reached for a drawer on his desk and pulled out a fox anbu mask.

"Naruto, your father had this made for you before you were born, somehow he knew that you'd be an ANBU, inside this mask there is a seal, he said that this seal will release when the time is right" said Hiruzen.

"I,ve already sent your uniform to your apartment, I'm sure you like the modifications I made" said the old man

Naruto took the mask and looked at it, after a while tears fell down his eyes,"Thank you, Jiji" said Naruto as he went out of the office.

Anko was alittle peeved about the amount of time she spent outside the office, but when she saw the Kitsune mask her eyes widened, she remembered that mask and the seal that was put on it.

"Congrats to making ANBU Gaki" said Anko.

"Stop calling me that" said Naruto.

"Okay, Naru-chan" said Anko as they walked down the empty halls of the Hokage tower.

"Do not call me that either, it took two years for me to get Ayame-chan to stop" said Naruto as he put the ANBU mask away.

"Ayame-chan? The ramen standwaitress? Does little Naru-chan have a crush?" asked Anko.

"Hebi-chan I'm warning you don't play with me like that" said Naruto as he walked down the stairs.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in some other random place<p>

"So Itachi did the genjutsu on Kakashi work?" asked a blue skinned shark faced man.

"It worked quite well, tricking Kakashi into thinking that Naruto-kun's little brother was Kyuubi in human form was simple, but I didn't think that he'd kill him.

"Well I guess it worked a little too well eh?" asked the man.

"It's only a matter of time Kisame, Naruto will kill Kakashi. The moment he does, he'll flee the village and that's when we'll get him" said Itachi.

* * *

><p>Back to Naruto and Anko<p>

Naruto and Anko arrived at his apartment to see his uniform, a sword and an enveolpe on his bed, he noticed the Hokage's modifications, Instead of the standard grey anbu vest, it was a bit darker , with gravity and chakra limiting seals written the inside. to go with it there was a black jacket with gray shoulder plates. The rest of the was shin and arm guards that were the same color as the vest. He picked up the sword and realized that it wasn't a regulation ANBU ninjato but an O-Katana, Anko's eyes widened when she saw the sword, "Naruto do you know what you are holding?" asked Anko.

"Not really, but i know this isn't a normal sword" said Naruto.

"That sword belonged to Kaasan, its called Yami no honō (Darkness Flame)" said Anko.

Unsheathed the sword had a white blade but seemed to have a blackish purple glow, he looked closely at the blade and saw that it had an engraving in Kanji that read "darkness thrives in the void, but always yields to purifying light".

Naruto picked up the envelope and saw that it read 'To Naruto from Mommy

_Naruto,_

_I don't have much time left, an evil man named Madara Uchiha ripped Ayame-chan or the Kyuubi out of me and had her attack the village. Ripping her out of me right after you were born has taken a toll on my body and I won't make it. Right now your father is sealing Ayume inside of you, she has promised to take care of you and take you in and raise you, you'll also have your sister Anko to keep you safe. By the time you're reading this you should be 16 years old, and if not Kakashi or the old man have done something really stupid. I'm sorry that I can't be there with you but know that your father and I love you and Anko and always will._

_Oh, if you see your godparents Jiraiya and Tsunade, give Jiraiya a kick in the nuts for me, that'll teach him for putting me in his dirty books, and tell Tsunade that to lay off the sake, or else I'll come back and make her. Also tell Anko to put some clothes on._

TBC

* * *

><p>A new poll is up on our Profile<p> 


	6. Chapter 5

I'm Changing the title

A Hanyou's Pain will now be called Twisted

Ok guys there is a 3 year time skip

**Naruto and Anko arrived at his apartment to see his uniform, a sword and an enveolpe on his bed, he noticed the Hokage's modifications, Instead of the standard grey anbu vest, it was a bit darker , with gravity and chakra limiting seals written the inside. to go with it there was a black jacket with gray shoulder plates. The rest of the was shin and arm guards that were the same color as the vest. He picked up the sword and realized that it wasn't a regulation ANBU ninjato but an O-Katana, Anko's eyes widened when she saw the sword, "Naruto do you know what you are holding?" asked Anko.**

**"Not really, but i know this isn't a normal sword" said Naruto.**

**"That sword belonged to Kaasan, its called Yami no honō (Darkness Flame)" said Anko.**

**Unsheathed the sword had a white blade but seemed to have a blackish purple glow, he looked closely at the blade and saw that it had an engraving in Kanji that read "darkness thrives in the void, but always yields to purifying light".**

**Naruto picked up the envelope and saw that it read 'To Naruto from Mommy'.**

Naruto,

I don't have much time left, an evil man named Madara Uchiha ripped Ayame-chan or the Kyuubi out of me and had her attack the village. Ripping her out of me right after you were born has taken a toll on my body and I won't make it. Right now your father is sealing Ayume inside of you, she has promised to take care of you and take you in and raise you, you'll also have your sister Anko to keep you safe. By the time you're reading this you should be 16 years old, and if not Kakashi or the old man have done something really stupid. I'm sorry that I can't be there with you but know that your father and I love you and Anko and always will.

Oh, if you see your godparents Jiraiya and Tsunade, give Jiraiya a kick in the nuts for me, that'll teach him for putting me in his dirty books, and tell Tsunade that to lay off the sake, or else I'll come back and make her. Also tell Anko to put some clothes on.

3 years later, October, 15th

It was the 3rd anniversary of Kyo's passing, a day when Naruto was at his weakest, his former sensei Kakashi Hatake had his monthly mental check by Inoichi Yamanaka, the father of one of Naruto's fellow genin Ino Yamanaka. After the incident with Kyo, Kakashi couldn't really function as his sharingan which gave him a photographic memory kept constantly pulsing on and off, as if though it was failing. Inoichi found that it was the result of a powerful genjutsu that drove him to believe that Kyo was the Kyuubi no Kitsune, the only people known to have been able to put Kakashi in such a powerful genjutsu were Kurenai Yuhi and those of the Kurama clan. Both of which have been found innocent of this. We now find Kakashi Hatake in front of Tsunade.

"Kakashi, there have been sightings of Akatsuki all over the Elemental Nations, as you know Itachi Uchiha is a member of that organization. I have reason to believe that Itachi is the one who put you under that Genjutsu, I have already informed Naruto about it and he's willing to have Ayume do a mindwalk, do not try to reason with her, Naruto may hate you but he also still has love for you while Ayume may just kill you, even though she knows you were under a genjutsu you still killed her son" said Tsunade.

"I understand Hokage-sama" said Kakashi as he shunshined to the front door of  
>Anko's apartment.<p>

With Naruto at the Namikaze house

"I still don't understand why you want to let that backstabbing murderer back into your life" said Ayume.

"Kaa-chan you were the one who told me not to hold a grudge against someone, especially if thier minds have been tampered with, remember how much I hated you when I found out about Tou-san and Kaa-san, I at least gave you a chance to explain, the fact that I was only five years old and forgave you just shows how forgiving I was" said Naruto to the red haired woman named Ayume.

Only a select few people knew about Ayume being released from the seal, those who didn't know thought that she was a crazy woman who had adopted the surviving demon.

"Sochi, I am of a race called mother; natural hypocrites when it comes to our children, you don't know what it feels like to have someone you went through excruciating pain to push a baby from your womb into this world" argued Ayume.

"Too much info Kaa-chan, but all I am asking you to do is give him a chance, Baa-chan beat my ass forty-seven times before to give him a chance to explain himself, I still hate him, but now I at least understand what he did" said Naruto.

"Sochi, I'm sorry but i just can't forgive that man" said Ayume.

"Never said anything about forgiveness, I just wanted you to not kill him when you see him" said Naruto.

With Anko

She had just answered her door to see everyone's favorite copycat nin. "What is it Hatake-san" said Anko.

"Do you know when Naruto and Ayume will see me?" asked Kakashi.

"Naru-chan and Kaa-san have a busy schedule, even though granny put in a word for you Kaa-san doesn't have any openings until friday two weeks from now, I'll have Naru-chan let you know otherwise" said Anko.

Naruto, Anko, And Ayume had become part of an elite team ever since Sasuke and Sakura had become chunin, Naruto was captain of an Anbu division called ADIT. A for assassination, D for demolition, I for interrogation and T for torture. Naruto was the assassination and demolition expert while Ayume and Anko were the torture and interrogation experts, of course Naruto was just as good at torture and interrogation but he tended to go too far and leave his victims mentally and emotionally scarred for the rest of their lives.

"Alright thanks Anko-san" said Kakashi who shunshined away.

Sasuke Uchiha was pissed, the captain of ANbU was getting his ass beaten by paperwork, it seemed that his friend and former teammate Naruto was always getting the better end of a deal, Naruto didn't seem to have done any paperwork at all since he went to ADIT, but little did he know that Kage-bunshin were awesome at paperwork. Well at least it was almost time to go home to his girlfriend Sakura. back when Anko had became their sensei she allowed Naruto to train Sakura, to this day Sasuke doesn't know what Naruto did to make Sakura such a strong independent woman who no longer chased him around like a lost puppy, whatever he did he was grateful for it.

Hinata Hyuuga hated Anko Mitarashi, Why? because she was a nasty bitch in her eyes. Technically dating your little brother was wrong, but hey, this is the ninja world and Anko and Naruto are not related so in their eyes nothing was wrong, but in Hinata's eyes it was utterly disgusting. She wanted Naruto all to herself, when she had finally gained enough courage to tell Naruto how she felt she was shot down when she saw Anko and Naruto making-out at the Dango shop. From then on she made up schemes to break each other up not caring who got hurt. There was this one time where she had told Ebisu, one of Konoha's special jonin that Naruto was with Anko. Now Ebisu didn't hate Naruto, but he was wild for Anko so he did something that was so f'd up that even Jiraiya wouldn't have put it in his Icha Icha series. While Naruto was out of the village for diplomatic reasons, Ebisu henged into Naruto and went on several dates wIth various kunoichi. Hinata told Anko about this and when Naruto had coem back two weeks later he was beaten senseless by a heart-broken Anko without warning. Naruto asked her what was wrong and he was absolutely furious with what she said, So what Naruto did was he met with the Kunoichi that he supposedly cheated with and he told them that whoever it was they were with wasn't him, Neji Hyuuga, one of Naruto's Anbu subordinates told him about ebisu walking around the village henged into Naruto for the lat few weeks. Naruto was absolutely livid, so he and Anko nearly maimed HINATA IS FUCKED UP


	7. AN: About Rachel

Rachel, the co-writer for some of my other stories, know that she's made a full recovery but may not be writing fanfics anymore, if that is the case than many of my fanfic will be removed, such as Trust, An Archangel's Legacy, Kitsune WTF, Twisted and Chi no Hime. I've talked with her and convinced her to keep writing if he gets at least 50 users to vote in a poll that she should keep writing.


End file.
